Path to Chidori
by kratos's appreintice
Summary: Only two have ever walked the path to Chidori. Now our favorite number one hyper active knuckle head ninja is about to. Oh god this isn't going to end well. Rated K for dog pee.


Hi! Welcome one and all! (Throws cookies to everyone.) The inspiration for this story came when I was watching the Naruto episode "Roar Chidori! Brother vs. Brother!" You know the part where Sasuke was charging up Chidori, telling Itachi he hoped he was ready to die? Well, did you notice when he had Chidori in his hand, he was pulling down the neck of his shirt? When I saw that, I thought "Does it get hot when he uses Chidori? Is that why he pulled down his shirt? What if Naruto learned Chidori?..." and that gave birth to this story. Hope you enjoy! **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto, but someday I may buy that too.

"Come on, Chidori, Chidori!" Naruto yelled as he was charging chakra in his right hand and grabbing his right wrist with his left hand and shaking it.

After a moment, Naruto stopped and let go. "Man! I ...gotta rem...ember to... breath whi...while I do...this." Naruto said inbetween pants. After his face returned to its normal color, he procceeded to what he was doing before, still with no prevail.

"Man, where's Kakashi-sensei when you need him? Oh well, best go find him if I'm ever giong to learn Chidori." With that, Naruto set off for Kakashi's house.

Once he got there, he started banging on the door. "Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei! Can you come out and help me with the Chidori?" Naruto yelled.

"Hey boy! Keep it down!" Naruto looked up to where the voice was coming from and saw and old man shaking his cane at him. "Can't you see some of us are trying to enjoy the peace and quiet? If you're looking for that Hatake lad, he left a little bit ago."

"Do you know where he went?" Naruto yelled.

"Huh?" the old man yelled back.

"I said, do you know where he went?" Naruto yelled louder.

"Huh?" the old man yelled back again.

"I SAID, DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE WENT!" Naruto yelled as loud as he could.

"HUH?!"

"Forget it." Naruto said in a normal voice level, walking away.

"Okay." the old man said as he walked into his house.

Naruto paused a moment, furious. Then he pondered why the old man couldn't hear him while he was yelling, yet he could hear him when he was talking normally. He classified it as an old man thing and hoped he wouldn't wind up like that. He went and checked some of Kakashi's usual hangouts, includings some trees he'd found him reading his book in.

He even checked the sweets and tea place.(You know, the one Kakashi called Sasuke too when he found Itachi and fishstick... er I mean Kisame in 'Return of the Morning Mist") No luck. He stopped to think about where else Kakashi could be. For some reason, Kakashi's book came to Naruto's mind.He remembered it was called Make-Out Paradise. Then he remembered Jiraya said that he wrote it.

After a few minuets of thinking, which actually turned out to be a few hours, he exclaimed, "If Kakashi-sensei reads that book, that means he's a perv!"

So Naruto went to the Hot Spring Bathes. He looked around and instead of Kakashi, he found Jiraya. "Hey! Pervy Sage!" Naruto yelled.

"Huh?" Jiraya yelled as he jumped and turned to face Naruto. "Oh, it's you. And how many times do I have to tell you, call me Jiraya."

"Yeah, anyway, do you know where Kakashi-sensei is, Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked.

"(sigh) It's hopeless. No, I don't know where he is. Go find Sasuke, maybe he knows where Kakashi is." Jiraya said.

"SASUKE! Why do I have to ask him!" Naruto asked.

"Because, Kakashi trains him. Most likely, if Kakashi left, he told Sasuke where he went." Jiraya said.

"Hmmm... I suppose you're right." Naruto said.

"Good. Now go find Sasuke and leave me alone to do my research." Jiraya said.

"RESEARCH! YOU CALL BEING A PEEPING TOM RESEARCH!"

"Huh?" Suddenly, a bunch of VERY angry looking women were surrounding them. "WHY IS THERE AN OLD MAN PEEPING ON US?!"

"Naruto, you're the biggest idiot I know."

"Yes, and proud of it."

Then Jiraya got mauled by a bunch of angry women , which he actually liked. Naruto set off to find Sasuke. "Hmmm... where would Sasuke be?" Naruto wondered outloud.

He thought for a moment, then headed for the training are Sasuke usually occupied. So, sure enough, when he got there... "What do you want Naruto?" came Sasuke's voice.

"How did you know it was me?" Naruto asked.

"I sensed your presense by your chakra." he responded.

"Oh, anyway, do you know where Kakashi-sensei is?" Naruto asked.

He went out on a mission. Although he should be back anytime now." Sasuke said.

"Grrrr! I don't want to wait forever, so I hate to ask this, but could you help me with Chidori?" Naruto asked.

"Heh, you're in luck. I was just about to work on that. Watch and see if you can figure out what's wrong." Sasuke said.

Naruto watched as Sasuke started making hand seals. "That's it!" Naruto yelled.

"What Sasuke asked.

"The hand seals! I wasn't doing any hand seals!" Naruto said.

"You're such a loser Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Ah, shut up. Anyway, can you show me all the handseals?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke showed Naruto the hand seals a couple of times before he memorised them, left and told Sasuke to tell Kakashi he wanted to see him. Naruto returned to his training area. He started collecting chakra and did the ushi, u, saru hand seals. The chakra in his hand became visisble and took on the look of lighning.

Naruto started whooping."Yay! I did it! I did it! Oh, crap this is hot!"

Naruto started shaking his hand whilr jumping up and down yelling "Hothothothot!" over and over again. He frantically looked around, then spotted what he was looking for. He ran over to the river and stuck his hand in it. Electrical shocks were sent all throughout his body and Naruto started making the noise one can only make when being electricuted.

Naruto just sat there with his hand in the river until someone came along and that was Pakkun. He came up behind Naruto, sniffed, then lifted his leg and started peeing, which got him electrical shocks sent all throughout his body too. The two of them stayed like that untill another voice reached the clearing.

"Hey, Naruto, I found Kakashi-sensei. Why do you have your hand in the river while doing Chidori?"Sasuke asked.

" 'Cauzzze it'zzz hoooot!" Naruto said.

"You're such a loser, Naruto." Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Kakashi watched to see if Naruto had enough brains to pull his hand out of the water. Five minuets later, Kakashi spoke up. "You know, if you pulled your hand out of the water, you wouldn't get electricuted."

"Oh." Naruto pilled his hand out of the water, and He and Pakkun stopped getting electricuted.

Naruto started jumping up and down yelling 'hothothothot!" again.

"If it's hot then stop doing it dobe." Sasuke said.

"I knew that." Naruto said as he vanquished the Chidori.

"What were you wanting Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm never doing Chidori again!" Naruto said as he stormed off.

"What did he want?" Kakashi asked Sasuke.

"He wanted you to help him with Chidori, but not anymore." Sasuke said.

"Do you think we should tell him the reason it was so hot was because he was using too much chakra?" Kakashi asked.

"What fun would that be. Let him learn on his own. Also, was it just me or did that Chidori look a lot like his Rasengan, only loose." Sasuke said.

"I suppose it did." Kakashi said.

Sasuke nodded and dissapeared in a puff of smoke. "Good, so I'm not the only one that saw it. Oh well, time to go find a comfortable spot to read." With that, Kakashi set off to find a comfortable tree to read Make-Out Paradise in.

Review. Tell me what you think. Remember, flames are welcome, for they are used to burn Orochimaru. Just don't make them too hot for I have a habit of touching fire. Oh, as for the stuff about the Chidori, I haven't the foggiest if that's true.


End file.
